


Stacie's Birthday & Aubrey's important Skype call

by Staubrey4eva



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubrey4eva/pseuds/Staubrey4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacie's Birthday & Aubrey's important Skype call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knappster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knappster/gifts).



“It is way too early for you to be getting out of bed right now,” Stacie says, her eyes just barely cracked open as she watches her girlfriend crawl out of bed. 

 

“I got an email from work. They need me to Skype with someone. It’s really important or I swear I would not be getting out of bed,” Aubrey replies, turning towards Stacie and reaching her hand out to smooth down her hair. 

“But it’s my birthday,” Stacie says, giving Aubrey her best pout.   
“I know. I’m sorry baby. Just this one thing, and then I swear I’m yours for the rest of the day. I’ll turn my phone off and everything.” Aubrey stands up then, giving Stacie a fantastic view of her naked ass, and now Stacie's just horny. Especially because the only thing Aubrey is wearing is one of Stacie t-shirts. 

Stacie sighs, and watches as Aubrey tugs it over her head, revealing the swell of her perfect breasts. “If you’re trying to turn me on, it’s working,” Stacie says.   
Aubrey grins, “Good, that means you’ll be ready for me when I get off this call.”   
“Or maybe I’ll just start without you,” Stacie says, sliding her hand down her body and smirking at Aubrey.  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Stacie says.   
“Fine,” she sighs. “But hurry up.”   
Aubrey grins, nods, and starts putting on decent work clothes. Then she grabs her laptop and heads in the direction of her home office. Stacie huffs out a puff of air, and tries to settle back into sleep. 

She can’t get comfortable though, she’s too wired, and it’s not long before she gives up. She picks up a shirt and a pair of sleep pants and throws them on before heading into Aubrey's office. Aubrey is already on the call, so Stacie creeps into the room as quietly as she can. Her gaze falls to Aubrey's legs, exposed underneath her short skirt, and that’s when she gets the idea.   
She grins at Aubrey and walks toward her desk. The computer is facing away from her, so the person on the call can’t see her as she gets down on her knees and crawls under Aubrey's desk.   
She hears Aubrey's breath hitch a little as she presses a kiss against the side of her knee, and she smiles against the skin there. She pushes Aubrey's chair back a little, and scoots forward so that the blonde can see her under the desk. Then she looks up at her, and cocks her head, questioning wether or not this is okay. Aubrey nods minutely, and Stacie slides her hands up Stacie's thighs.

She slips her hands underneath Aubrey's skirt and hooks her fingers over the waistband of her underwear. Aubrey just barely lifts up off the seat, and Stacie slips the underwear down and off, before bunching up her skirt.  
She noses against the inside of her upper thighs, letting her lips drag lightly against Aubrey's skin. Aubrey Squirms just a little bit in her chair, trying to keep her voice calm and even and the brunette grips Aubrey's hips and licks out slowly over her clit.  
Aubrey's voice hitches slightly from the suddenness of it, but she recovers quickly. Stacie is determined to make her come apart before she can end the call though, so she presses closer to Aubrey and sweeps her tongue out in slow circles.  
The older girl clenches her legs a little harder on both sides of Stacie's face, and Stacie Flicks her tongue a few times before slipping it down lower and further into Aubrey with it. She slides one hand over Aubrey's leg, and presses her fingers against Aubrey's clit, circling it rapidly.  
The bellas captain breath catches and Stacie works her harder, speeding her fingers up, and sweeping her tongue back up to join them on her clit. She hears Aubrey let out the tiniest whimper before she gets herself back under control, and Stacie moves her fingers, slipping one inside of her.  
Aubrey presses forward, just barely, trying to get Stacie's finger deeper and Stacie swirls her tongue faster. She slips another finger in with the first one, and crooks them, rubbing until she finds the spot that makes Aubrey slip a little and let out a harsh breath.  
Stacie hears the person on the other end of the Skype call ask if Aubrey's is alright, and Stacie just barely keeps herself from laughing. She pulls back for just long enough for Aubrey to recover enough to answer the question without moaning.  
As soon as she hears Stacie say, “I’m fine,” she presses back in, flicking her tongue rapidly. She can tell Aubrey is struggling not to come, from the way her breathing is a little bit labored, and the way her legs are squeezing Stacie' head.  
And as soon as she hears Aubrey say, “Well, I hope that cleared things up for you. Have a good day,” and shut her laptop, she goes in for the kill. She swirls her tongue in quick, tight circles, and adding 3 fingers inside of Aubrey, the blonde reaches down to tangle her fingers in Stacie's hair.  
She moans out, “Fuck, fuck, oh fuck, Stacie,” and then she comes with a shudder. Stacie licks her tongue harder and her fingers darting inside of her core at a rapid paste until she felt Aubrey's legs grip her head harder with another orgasm approaching "Yes, Fuck, Faster, Don't stop baby." Aubrey cried when she spasmed for the second time Aubrey pushes her away and then she crawls out from under the desk.

“Well, crawling out from under your desk probably isn’t the most graceful or sexy thing I’ve ever done, but I’m hoping you are too fucked out to care,” Stacie says, as she brushes off her knees and stands up.  
“What are you wearing?” Aubrey says flustered, raising one of her eyebrows.  
“You don’t like my outfit?” Stacie asks.  
“I’d like it better off of you,” Aubrey says, biting her bottom lip as she grins at Stacie.  
“Yeah? Well then come on,” Stacie says, grabbing her hand and leading her back toward their bedroom. They fall onto the bed and Aubrey climbs on top of her, kissing her forcefully, and then sitting up and tugging her own shirt over her head

She’s wearing a pink, lacy bra but it quickly gets discarded too, and Stacie trails a hand up Aubrey's stomach and thumbs at one of her nipples.  
Aubrey lets out a breathy gasp, and grinds down, but then she says, “Nope, birthday girl, it’s your turn to feel good this Time in in charge.” Then she leans down and presses a kiss to Stacie’s jawline, before tugging at the bottom of her shirt.  
Stacie leans up enough to let Aubrey pull her shirt off and then ditches her bra before laying back down. Aubrey presses kisses over Stacie's chest, and down her firm stomach, before licking over first one nipple and then the other.  
Stacie moans out, twisting her hands in the blanket. Aubrey moves her hands to the waistband of Stacie's pants, tugging them off along with her underwear. She crawls further down the bed, and positions herself between Stacie's legs, running her hands up her legs, and pressing her hips down into the mattress.  
She kisses a trail up one of her inner thighs, before licking into Stacie with no warning. Stacie thrusts her hips up, and moans Aubrey's name.  
Aubrey lifts one of her hands off of Stacie's hip, and trails her finger closer and closer to where Stacie needs it. When she finally slips the finger inside her Stacie sighs happily, pushing up against it, wanting it deeper.  
Aubrey continues to flick her tongue over Stacie's clit, as she pumps her finger in and out.  
“Bree, more, please, baby,” Stacie says, and Aubrey slips another finger in beside the first, pumping them slowly.  
“Do you still want more?” Aubrey asks.  
Stacie breathes harshly, just barely managing to push out the word, “Yes.”  
“Want me to get the strap on and fuck you with it?” Aubrey asks.  
“Yes, fuck, yes, please.” Stacie's legs are trembling as Aubrey expertly swirls her tongue around her clit.  
Aubrey pulls off and stands up, rummaging around in the dresser drawers until she finds what she’s looking for. She loses her skirt and steps into the harness and adjusts it, before crawling back into bed, and straddling Stacie.  
“Alright, birthday girl, do you wanna do it like this? Or do you wanna be on top?”  
“Like this,” Stacie says, gripping Aubrey's hips and pulling her closer.

Aubrey grips the end of the dildo, and positions it so she can slide into Stacie slowly.  
“Fuck, that feels so good,” Stacie says.  
Aubrey sits up fully, arching her back a little, and she looks so beautiful. Her hair fans out behind her, and when she slides her hands up her body to grasp at her breasts, Stacie can’t help the moan that escapes her.  
Aubrey tweaks at her nipples for just a moment before bending down toward Stacie, sucking a bruise into her neck. It won’t last, but the feeling of it still drives Stacie crazy. Aubrey grips her arms, and thrusts her hips faster, pressing in and out of Stacie at a rapid pace.  
Stacie bites gently into Aubrey shoulder, before whispering, “Scream for me, baby I want to hear that voice of yours, chunks,” into her ear.

Aubrey lets out a huff of laugher at that. “You’re still not tired of making that joke?” she asks, keeping up the brutal pace of her hips.  
“Never will be,” Stacie says, smirking up at her.  
Aubrey rolls her eyes, but her expression is pure fondness. She dips her head down and kisses the edge of Stacie's mouth before sitting back up, moaning loudly as she drags her hands back up her own body.  
“Touch yourself for me,” Aubrey says. “Please.”  
Stacie hums, pleased, and slides a hand down her body, fingers dipping into her wet slit as she rubs them over her clit.  
Aubrey keeps up the motion of her hips and Stacie can’t help her cry of, “Oh, fuck.”  
Aubrey is relentless with her pace, and it only takes a few more quick circles of Stacie's fingers over her clit, before Stacie is arching up off the bed and coming with a loud cry of Aubrey's name. Aubrey pulls out, looking smug, and slips out of the harness before collapsing down into bed beside Stacie.  
“Looks like you were the one screaming,” says, Aubrey smirking against the skin of Stacie's arm.  
Stacie pulls the blanket over them and leans in pressing a kiss against Aubrey temple as she pulls her closer.  
"I can't always be the dominate one," Stacie says in a husky voice.

“So, good birthday so far?” Aubrey asks.  
“Yeah, best birthday ever,” Stacie replies.  
Aubrey laughs quietly, her breath warm against Stacie’s shoulder, before wrapping her arms around Aubrey's waist. “I love you.” The blonde mumbled against the brunettes neck "love you to Bree." Stacie kissed Aubrey's templed.


End file.
